


Peaceful Relaxation

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Massage, One Shot, Spandexverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim heads to the library with the plan to relax and relieve his headache. However, he doesn't know that the skychild is working in that room at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I've become addicted to Spandexverse recently, so be expecting a lot more stories with these three :3 
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Ghirahim sighs in discomfort as he walks into the library, slumping down on one of the couches. One of his hands reaches up and starts kneading at his forehead, him groaning at the pain of the headache he’s currently experiencing. 

Link’s ears twitch at the sound and he turns slightly, pushing the book back into the shelf. His order for the day was to begin reorganizing the library and he had been diligently working on his task until one of his masters appeared in the room. He frowns at the obvious pain that his master is in and he quickly, but correctly, shelves the remainder of the books. 

Once the books are all properly put away, he carefully walks over to the other, knowing that with Ghirahim in this kind of mood, he could be snapped at in any moment. Ghirahim hears the soft footfalls of the boy and lazily opens one eye before hissing at the pain in his head suddenly intensifying.

Link’s frown deepens at this, his heart breaking slightly at the sight of his master in this much pain. He continues to silently approach the other before reaching out and softly massaging the other’s temples.

Ghirahim’s eyes snap open before falling shut once he sees who exactly is touching him in that moment. Link carefully rubs his thumb over a tense spot and Ghirahim melts as the tension fades, the pain going with it. 

Relief fills Link’s heart when the demon lord doesn’t immediately snap at him and a small, innocent smile appears on his face when the other relaxes under his fingers. He continues his ministrations, watching as his master slowly relaxes as the tension fades. ‘Good.’ He thinks to himself, ‘I would hate for him to be in pain much longer…’ 

Ghirahim sighs in relief once the headache is gone and he opens his eyes, looking at the skychild softly, “Skychild? What are you doing?” He asks, wanting a reason for why the boy decided to do this.

Link flinches and removes his fingers, causing Ghirahim to almost whine at the loss, “I-I was just helping get rid of your headache, master.”

Ghirahim hums in acknowledgement, “Well, thank you, skychild. It worked.” Link giggles softly now that he knows that his master didn’t mind. 

His fingers hesitantly move to Ghirahim’s neck, digging in slightly in soothing motions. Ghirahim just raises an eyebrow before closing his eyes, allowing the boy to do whatever he wants. Link giggles again and he continues the massage, enjoying being the cause of his master’s relaxation. 

Once he’s got all the tension out of his neck, he moves to Ghirahim’s chest, finding and dissolving all of the tension. Ghirahim groans softly at the feeling and Link shivers, the sound encouraging him. He continues a bit stronger, especially as he finds a rather tense spot, and Ghirahim groans again, a bit louder this time when the tension fades.

Link continues this massage, going all over Ghirahim’s body, which is slowly relaxing and turning into mush under Link’s fingers. He’s been making more noises, causing Link to smile and shiver at each one, just glad that he’s able to remove all of Ghirahim’s tension.

Once Link pulls away, Ghirahim opens an eye to peer at the boy. “Skychild?” He says, gaining the boy’s attention, who was about to go work on shelving the books again.

“Yes, master?”

Ghirahim shifts onto his side, leaving a gap before the edge of the couch. He lightly pats the space beside him and Link tilts his head hopefully. Ghirahim nods and Link giggles, laying down beside his master and snuggling into him. 

Ghirahim wraps his arms around the skychild, a small smile appearing on his face as the boy nuzzles his face into his neck. “Thank you again, skychild. That felt divine.” 

Link’s face, still hidden in Ghirahim’s neck, beams with pride at the compliment. He giggles softly, “I’m glad you liked it, master.” He says, his voice taking on a childlike quality with the pride. 

Ghirahim chuckles softly, “How about we sleep for a while? I’m too relaxed to do anything else and after a giving a massage that good, I think you deserve a break from your chores for the day.” 

Link’s eyes widens and he nods, giggling softly. “Of course, master. I’d like that a lot.”

“Good.” Ghirahim replies sleepily, his eyes fluttering closed. Link closes his eyes as well and they both fall asleep quickly, comforted by the warmth of the other.

A few hours later, Demise comes looking for them and just chuckles in amusement when he sees them snuggled up like this. He’s surprised at how relaxed Ghirahim looks and leaves them be, knowing that they both deserve a break for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
